38C
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Kata orang. kalau kita bersentuhan dengan orang yang kita cintai. maka suhu tubuh kita akan meningkat...  SasuNaru. BL, YAOI. RnR..


**-.0o0.-**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**-.0o0.-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, OC, OOC, TYPO (S), EYD**

**Author by : Thy Uchiuzu**

**Don't like Don't read **

**38®C**

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, sesekali pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal kearah pemuda di depannya.

"Benar kok teme, kalau suhu seseorang itu akan meningkat kalau dia bersentuhan dengan orang yang di sukainya."

"Kau ini dobe, percaya saja yang seperti itu."

"Memangnya kau tak pernah merasakannya ya?"

"Ap..apa? itu bukan urusanmu..?"

"Heh?bukan urusanku, kau ini. Apa hati mu itu benar-benar sedingin es, sama dengan ekspresi muka mu itu teme?"

"Berhenti bicara konyol dobe, dasar idiot.."

"APA? KAU BILANG AKU IDIOT..BAKA TEME…" Naruto berteriak kearah Sasuke, dan itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas yang sedang belajar dengan khimad dan sungguh-sungguh itu menatap dua kekasih yang memang sering bertengkar itu. yah, kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki nama besar di kota Konoha itu dan sangat popular di kalangan para gadis. Wajah tampan, tatapan tajam, kulit putih dan semua kesempurnaan ada pada nya, bahkan harta berlimpah. resmi menjadi kekasih dari Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda manis yang hiperaktif, memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, rambut pirang, mata sebiru langit cerah.

"KALIAN BERDUA….SETELAH JAM PELAJARAN SELESAI, BERSIHKAN SELURUH KELAS.." Iruka sensei, guru Biologi mereka menatap mereka sambil memplototi UchihaUzumaki itu.

"Baka dobe." Gumam Sasuke kesal

TING..ToNG..TING…TUNG…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi merdu,seluruh murId-murid KHS berlarian menuju rumah masing-masing, kecuali Sang rambut pirang dan sang rambut pantat ayam yang masih menyelesaikan hukuman mereka tadi.

"Dasar idiot, kalau kau tak berisik mungkin kita tak akan kena hukum begini dobe." Sasuke menggerutuk, Naruto yang asik menyapu langsung berhenti, membuang sapu itu kesembarang arah. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menghentikan perkerjaannya menghapus papan tulis yang baru setengah bagian terhapus. Mata hitam dan biru itu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan membunuh, aurah hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Teeemmmeee jelek, kau kira kau itu tak salah apa? Kalau kau tak mengejekku mungkin aku tak akan berteriak baka." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jadi kau menyelahkan aku heh?"

"jelas-jelas kau yang salah, dasar anak ayam.." Ejek Naruto. Sasuke tak memperdulikan makian Naruto tadi, dia membalikkan badannya dan menyelesaikan perkerjaannya yang tertunda akibat sang uke tercinta. Naruto yang merasa di cuekin langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana dobe?" Sasuke bertanya saat sang pirang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka

"Mengambil air untuk menyiram tanaman." Naruto berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang heran dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakn Naruto itu.

"Dasar dobe." Sasuke tersenyum. Untung sang Uzumaki tak ada di sana, kalau sampai Naruto tahu sang seme tersenyum begitu, mungkin dia akan memotret semua yang dia lihat dan memajangnya di mading sekolah besok. Dan dapat di pastikan kalau hal itu akan membuat gempar seluruh KHS. Mengingat sang Uchiha bungsu itu adalah seorang yang dingin, arogan dan sangat terkenal di kalangan siswi maupun siswa.

Lima belas menit, Naruto membawa seember air yang mungkin hampir sama beratnya dengan berat badannya sendiri. Naruto menaruh ember itu agar isihnya tak tumpah. Menyiram bunga-bunga yang berjejer di depan kelasnya itu. Sasuke yang sudah membersihkan seluruh bagian dalam kelas menatap Naruto sambil berdiri menyender di pintu kunsen kayu kelasnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa dobe?" Sasuke bertanya hanya sekedar basa-basi, mengingat sang uke tercinta kelihatan lebih mementingkan bunga-bunga itu. sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" Naruto balik bertanya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga itu.

"Kalau bicara lihat wajah orang yang diajak bicara dobe." Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar, terlihat wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Apa?" Naruto menyergak

"Idiot, wajar saja orang seperti mu percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi di kelas."

TWICHT..

Urat kemarahan Naruto berkedut.

"Aku tak idiot teme. Lagi pula itu semua benar kok, Ino bilang kalau suhu tubuh seseorang akan meningkat menjadi 38 derajat kalau seseorang itu berdekatan dengan orang yang dia cintai." Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn, kau percaya saja dengan perkataan Ino." Sasuke mengejek

"Anak perempuan itu perasaannya lebih tajam daripada anak laki-laki." Naruto menjelaskan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi kau anak perempuanya?" Lagi-lagi Uchiha satu ini membuat Naruto marah

"Aku ini laki-laki teme…..kau ini tak punya mata apa?"

"Oh~ tadi 'kan kau bilang kalau anak perempuan itu perasaannya lebih tajam dari anak laki-laki, karna kau mempercayai perkataan Ino, makanya aku kira kau perempuan." Sasuke tertawa geli ketika melihat muka sang Uzumaki memerah menahan amarah.

"Sesukamulah teme." Naruto melanjutkan acara siram menyiram bunganya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, dia mengambil centong yang ada di dalam ember untuk membantu sang uke tercintanya. Walau sangat dingin dan pelit ekspresi, tapi Sasuke tak tegah melihat uke tercinta bekerja sendiri. Naruto hanya mendelit melihat kelakuan sang Uchiha.

"Sedang apa kau teme?" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang juga melihatnya.

"Membantumu dobe."

"Wah…kau baik juga teme."

"Aku hanya tak mau pulang terlalu sore karna menunggumu idiot." Sasuke berbohong

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja, aku 'kan tak minta di tunggu." Naruto menggebungkan pipi-nya sambil melipat kedua tangan-nya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau selesaikan tugas ini." Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"Boleh tidak aku menyentuh dahimu?"

"Eh? apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya mencoba suhu tubuhku dan kau saja. Apa suhu tubuhmu akan bertambah kalau aku pegang." Naruto mendekat, Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang, padahal di hatinya saat ini dia ingin sekali menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kalau aku menyentuh-mu suhu tubuh-mu akan meningkat?" Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, dia terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Kelihatannya tidak. Aku merasa suhu tubuh-ku biasa saja." Ujar Naruto. Padahal dihatinya berkata lain

"Jadi kau tak suka aku hah dobe?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Yang maksa buat jadian siapa? Kau 'kan? Jadi wajar saja kalau aku belum bisa suka dengan-mu teme." Sasuke benar-benar shock dengan ucapan si pirangnya itu. memang Sasuke-lah yang meminta Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Dia berfikir kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan yang juga sama dengannya, tapi kelihatannya harapannya pupus.

"Hn, begitu ya. Ck, merepotkan." Sasuke tak mau menatap Naruto, Naruto merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Makanya, aku mau mencoba menyentuh-mu, siapa tahu dengan begitu aku tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu." Muka Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke, muka Sasuke sudah merah dengan sempurna. Saat kening pemuda pirang itu akan menyentuh kening Sasuke, reflek Sasuke mendorong tubuh mungil Naruto , Naruto yang didorong tanpa pertahanan itu terjatuh dengan kaki kirinya mengenai seember penuh air.

"kyaaa Tem_"

"Dobee~"

BYUURR..

Saragam sekolah Naruto basah seketika. Sasuke segera membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kyaaa seragamku.." Naruto men-death glare Sasuke. Sasuke tak gentar dengan death glare Naruto

"Salah mu sendiri, tiba-tiba begitu." Ujar Sasuke datar

"Aku 'kan cuma mau mengetes aja teme." Naruto murka

"Aku tak suka di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang aku cintai." Naruto membantu mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Sasuke kalau pemuda itu menyukainya. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dari tempat meninggalkan sang Uzumaki dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Kau mau pulang? Atau aku tinggal?"

"Eh.." Naruto segera berdiri dari TKP. Mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh didepannya.

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan beriringan di sebuah komplek perumahan, matahari sudah berwarna Orange, itu menunjukan kalau hari sudah sangat sore.

"HUUAACHIIN…Srot..srot.." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedang membersihkan ingusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau ini jorok sekali sih dobe." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnnya.

"Kau kira ini salah siapa hah? Kau yang buat aku seperti ini teme. Lihat seragamku basa semua, berrr dingin." Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, Naruto yang berjalan mendahuluinya pun berhenti juga.

"Dobe?"

"Ada apa teme?"

"Buka bajumu." Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke, Sasuke hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Dasar mesum…enak saja." Sasuke membuka seragamnya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri berharap tak ada satupun orang lewat di tempat mereka sekarang, beruntung harapan Naruto terkabul, hanya dia dan Sasuke saja yang berada di tempat itu

"Hei..hei..kau ini kenapa?" Naruto panik ketika Sasuke sudah membuka seragam sekolahnya. Dan menampakkan tubuh idaman perempuan itu terekspos di depan matanya.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke menyodorkan seragamnya kearah Naruto, Naruto terlihat bingung dengan maksud si Uchiha Bungsu ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka bajumu, kau pakai bajuku. Biar aku pakai bajumu itu. aku tak mau kau sakit karna memakai baju itu." Naruto merasa sedikit ada nada kahwatir yang dia tangkap dari apa yang Sasuke bicarakan tadi.

"Tak perlu, jangan sok baik deh.." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oi dobe, kalau kau pakai baju itu terus kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tak perlu bajumu itu tuan Uchiha." Naruto melambai tangannya, menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memakai seragamnya kembali dan mengancingnya dengan asal, berjalan dengan cepat agar dapat men-sejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"HUUAACIINN..kaasan, kepala ku pusing." Naruto merengek kearah ibunya yang sedang asik memilih-milih obat yang akan di minum oleh Naruto.

"Salah-mu sendiri, kenapa pulang dengan baju basa kuyup hah? Sampai sakit begini." Kushina mengomel karna putra satu-satunya itu tadi sore pulang dengan seragam basah kuyup semua, wajar saja kalau Naruto akhirnya kena flu dan demam.

"Itu 'kan kecelakaan, lagi pula aku tak sengaja menendang ember itu." Bela Naruto. Kushina mengambil thermometer, menyuruh Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Astaga, suhu tubuhmu 38 derajat Naru. Lebih baik kau besok tak pergi kesekolah, biar Kaasan izinkan ya." Naruto menggeleng cepat. Dia ingat besok ada ulangan Matimatika dengan guru super mengerikan yaitu Orochimaru sensei, selain itu dia tak mau di ejek Sasuke gara-gara tersiram air saja bisa demam, bakal jatuh martabatnya di depan Uchiha yang sombong itu.

"Aku tak mau, besok ada ulangan, jadi besok aku harus sekolah."

"Tapi Naru sayang, tubuhmu itu panas sekali." Kushina berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk dapat beristirahat sehari saja dirumah, tapi si pirang kebanggaannya itu tetap menolak, mau tak mau Kushina menyerah juga.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menuju sekolahnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan tubuhnya panas dingin.

"Sial, gara-gara teme aku jadi seperti ini." Naruto menggerutuk sepanjang jalan, sebuah tepukan lembut dibahunya menghentikan perjalanannya dan ocehan tak jelas yang dia keluarkan untuk memaki Uchiha bungsu kekasihnya itu.

"Hei Naruto, kau kenapa?" Naruto menoleh, melihat teman dekanya Inuzuka Kiba yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Naruto meneruskan perjalannya sambil menahan rasa pening yang menyerangnya dari tadi.

"Benar? Kau kelihatan pucat?"

"Aku tak apa-apa kiba." Kali ini badan Naruto serasa mau ambruk. 'ayo Naruto, sedikit lagi kau akan sampai dikelas, semangatlah Naruto.' Batin Naruto.

"Aku bantu ya?" tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu Kiba langsung menggopong teman sekelasnya itu menuju kelas mereka.

"Huaahh, baka sensei, kalau tau si Bakoro sensei tak datang lebih baik aku tadi dirumah." Naruto mengerang kesal, karna salah satu faktor dia harus masuk hari Ini di saat tubuhnya terkena demam hebat malah tak datang.

"Sudahlah dobe jangan berisik, aku pusing mendengar kau berteriak seperti itu." Sasuke menasehati Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada awan diluar sana yang sering sekali dia lihat.

"Kau sih enak teme, kau tahu tidak kalau kepalaku ini sedang sakit tahu." Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, Biru ketemu Hitam, mereka saling memandang.

"Kau sakit?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya saat mengetahui kebodohannya. Memberi tahu Uchiha di depannya itu kalau dia lagi sakit, dan di pastikan sebentar lagi Uchiha ini akan menjatuhkan martabat Uzumaki se-jatuh-jatuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau tertawa?" Naruto merengut kesal. Sasuke menggerak 'kan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh kening Naruto. Mata hitam itu membelalak saat mendapatkan suhu panas menjalar di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto bersemu merah mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu dari Sasuke.

'Suhu tubuhku bertambah panas, gawat, kenapa saat di sentuh Sasuke rasanya tubuhku jadi benar-benar panas begini.' Batin Naruto

"Kau demam dobe? Pasti karna kejadian kemarin?" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang Naruto sebentar.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto kaget ketika Sasuke menyeretnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku antar ke UKS, istirahatlah di sana." Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang terus menarik tangannya.

-UKS KHS-

Sasuke sedang duduk di kunsen jendela ruangan UKS yang berada di tingkat ke tiga gedung sekolah itu, sambil menatap ke bawah melihat beberapa teman-temannya bermain di lapangan yang luas di bawah sana, angin lembut menerpa wajah porselin itu. diam-diam dia mengamati wajah tidur malaikatnya di atas ranjang putih ruangan itu. anak bungsu Uchiha itu sedang menemani Naruto yang sedang beristirahat. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar indah di lengannya. Dia memandang kebawah. 'Sudah jam istirahat' batin Sasuke. Sesekali dia menahan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang minta di beri makan, karna Sasuke belum makan dari tadi pagi, sarapan saja tidak. Tapi dia lebih memilih bertahan untuk menemani si pirang manis miliknya itu.

"Ngh.." Naruto mengerang, membuka mata biru itu berlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto menatap pemilik suara yang menyapanya itu, melihat pemuda dengan rambut pantat bebek duduk di atas kunsen kayu jendela yang rendah, 'Tampan', kata itulah yang cocok mewakili hatinya saat itu, saat dia melihat Sasuke duduk manis dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Sudah jam berapa teme?"

"Aku menunggumu bangun, ini sudah jam 13:00." Naruto berusaha bangun, tapi kepalanya yang masih pusing mengharuskan dia tidur kembali.

"Kau tak istirahat? Ini 'kan jam istirahat teme?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di ranjang putih itu di samping kekasihnya.

"Aku belum lapar, lagi pula mana mungkin aku makan, sedangkan kau disini sendirian." Lagi-lagi Uchiha itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Tapi kalau kau tak makan kau bisa sakit kan?"

"Aku tak semudah itu sakit dobe. Lagipulah aku bukan kau." Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang itu, pemuda Uchiha itu segera berlalu dari pandangan Naruto

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sedang bejalan beriringan bersama Kiba menuju kantin, walau masih demam dan terasa pusing, tapi kondisi perut yang lapar membuatnya harus segera mengisih ulang perutnya itu. saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan dia mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara di sebuah kelas kosong. Naruto berhenti ,dan menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Kiba, kau duluan saja ke kantin, aku lagi ada urusan. Ada yang ketinggalan di kelas." Kiba mengangguk, Naruto langsung belari kembali menuju kelasnya, tapi langkah kaki pemuda itu berhenti di tikungan pertama menuju kelasnya itu. diamatinya pemuda pencinta anjing itu dari balik dinding.

'Bagus sudah pergi' batin Naruto. Naruto mengendap-ngendap menuju kelas kosong tadi, mendengar dua suara laki-laki dari balik dinding pemisah itu.

"Apa kau tak bosan selalu di anggap begitu Sasuke." Naruto mendengar suara berat dan penuh wibawah dari kelas itu. samar tapi jelas pemuda lain, kawan bicara pemuda itu mendudukan diri di atas meja, terdengar dari deritan kaki meja yang bertemu dengan lantai.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya sudah capek dengan semua ini, mengingat Naruto sama sekali tak mencintaiku." Naruto membelalak, dia tahu akan sampai mana pembicaraan ini. Dan dia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Kenapa tak kau putuskan saja?" perasan sakit mulai memenuhi rongga hati Naruto, dia tahu kalau pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu mencintainya, tapi perasaanya terhadap Sasuke masih belum menentu. Semenjak kejadian sore itu, Naruto merasa Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya, dan ketika mendengar kata-kata putus itu, seolah ada luka besar di hatinya. 'Apa aku mulai MENCINTAI Sasuke'. Naruto merasa perasaannya selalu tenang kalau berada di samping Uchiha bungsu itu. walau sering bertengkar tapi setatusnya yang resmi menjadi kekasih Uchiha itu membuat dia tak dapat jauh dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak 3 hari ini, Sasuke-lah yang menjauh darinya.

"Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa Neji." Naruto terus menajamkan pendengarannya, dia ingin mendengar lebih, dari isi pembicaraan ini.

"Dia tak menyukaimu, jadi kalau kau nmemutuskannya, aku yakin Naruto tak akan bersedih."

'jangan Sasuke…aku mohon..' Naruto terlihat sedang berdoa, berharap kekasinya itu tak melakukan tidakan bodoh. Uh mungkin tidakan pintar untuk seorang kekasih yang tak pernah mencintainya, lebih baik putus dari pada harus sakit hati terus menerus.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk memutuskannya, lagipulah aku hanya mencintainya saat ini." Naruto menarik napas legah ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kau kenal Haruno Sakura?, dia gadis populer di sekolah ini. Dan dia salah satu FG mu, cobalah dekatin dia, dan aku rasa kau pasti akan menyukainya." Seperti terhimpit batu seberat gunung tubuh Naruto saat ini, dibandingan Sakura dia memang tak ada apa-apa, lagi pula tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Uchiha satu ini masih menyukai perempuan.

"Akan aku coba." Rasanya Naruto ingin meninju Uchiha bungsu itu saat ini.' Apanya yang cinta? Kau pembual teme' Naruto langsung belari menuju kelasnya, hatinya sakit dan tubuhnya seperti ingin ambruk, suhu tubuhnya bertambah. Dia segera menyambar tas-nya dan memanjat pagar sekolah itu lalu pergi entah kemana.

Hari itu Naruto sedang uring-uringan menatap jendela bening yang menampakan pemandangan indah di luar sana. Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya sedikit jengal dan aneh melihat pemuda enerjik ini sekarang sudah seperti Shikamaru.

"Hai Sasuke_kun..! mau makan siang?" Naruto menoleh kearah seorang perempuan ter-populer di sekolahnya itu, perempuan berambut pink sebahu dan bermata hijau jernih, membawa sekotak bento ditangannya.

"Sakura..! kenapa kau kekelasku?" Sasuke melihat gadis itu, dan melihat Naruto secara bergantian. Ada sedikit kilat kemarah di mata Naruto sekarang, ah~bukan kemarahan tapi cemburu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan saja, kau mau Sasuke_kun?" Naruto tak menghiraukan pembicaraan Sasuke dan sakura selanjutnya. Yang terjadi setelah itu, Sasuke menuruti ajakan Sakura.

Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing kembali. Tubuhnya mulai menghangat lagi dan demam itu sudah 5 hari tak kunjung sembuh. Naruto mengingat kembali pembicaraan Neji dan Sasuke di kelas kosong kemarin.

"**Dia tak menyukaimu, jadi kalau kau memutuskannya, aku yakin Naruto tak akan bersedih." **

Otak Naruto dibayangi perkataan itu, hatinya mencongos dan mencibir pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu.

"Cih, tahu apa dia tentang hubungan kami" gumam Naruto

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, dia ingin mencari sahabat baiknya 'Kiba', dia ingin mengajak Kiba makan di kedai Ichiraku nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

TAP TAP TAP..

Naruto segera berlari ke sebuah kelas yang dia ketahui ada Kiba di dalam kelas itu, kelas 'XI IPA 2'. Karna Kiba sendiri yang tadi memberitahunya. Di kelas itu ada seorang gadis yang ditaksir Kiba sekarang, pasti Kiba sedang PDKT dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu. saat kaki berkulit caramel itu memasuki arean kelas yang dimaksud, langkahnya berhenti dengan pemandangan tak mengenakan hati, dimana Sasuke sedang bersuapan dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat sang Uke berdiri di depan pintu yang menyaksikan langsung adegan itu, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mencari sohib sejatinya itu. meninggalkan kelas itu dengan perasaan hancur. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatap sendu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, sana kejar." Suara perempuan berambut pink itu memecah keheningan kelas itu sesaat.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, kita kan Cuma bersandiwara saja. Aku hanya menolongmu untuk membuat Naruto merasa cemburu dan mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya." Sasuke memasang tampang bingung."aku melakukan ini 'kan karna rencana kau dan Neji, lagipula aku ini fujoshi, aku suka pasangan SASUNARU." Sakura menjelaskan dengan semangat. Sasuke mengingat kembali rencananya dengan Neji, dimana Hyuga Neji itu meminta Sakura menjadi pacar bohongan Sasuke, itu hanya untuk membuat sang Naruto cemburu.

**FLASHBACK**

Terlihat seorang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki sedang membicarakan hal penting di ruangan osis yang selalu sepi.

"Haruno, tugasmu hanya menjadi pacar bohongan Sasuke. Ingat buat suasana semesra mungkin di depan Naruto." Neji memberika aba-aba. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu mengangguk mengerti "Dan kau Sasuke, kau juga harus membuat suasana se-romantis mungkin."

"…" tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menopang dagunya di depan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ano..Neji, apa ini tak apa-apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kearah Neji yang terlihat serius menatap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, kita hanya membuat Naruto merasa cemburu, dan kalau itu berhasil kita bisa sudahi permainan ini."

"Bagai mana kalau dia malah mengacuhkanku?" Sasuke seperti tidak setuju dengan usul Neji untuk membuat Naruto cemburu dengan cara begini.

"Berarti kau memang harus menyelesaikan hubungan kalian." Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Kau Kiba, tugasmu buat Naruto mencarimu dan pergi kekelas IPA 2, rencana ini tergantung padamu, kau mengerti."

"Yare..yare..kakak ipar." Kiba menyengir

"Kalau misi ini gagal, aku tak akan memperbolehkan kau bertemu Hinata." Naji mengancap, Kiba meneguk ludah paksa.

Kiba sedang asik bicara dengan Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke sedang membicarakan sesuatu dangan Sakura di bangku si Haruno itu.

"Woi..ada Naruto." Neji memberi aba-aba saat Naruto sudah hampir dekat dengan kelasnya, kelas yang hanya berjarak dua kelas dari kelas Naruto dan Sasuke 'XI IPA 1'. Sakura sedang bersiap-siap dengan telur gulung di tangannya, sedang Sasuke mengambil peran juga disini, sebagai seseorang yang disuapin. Jujur Sasuke lebih memilih diperlakukan seperti ini dengan Naruto dari pada dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Siap ya Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk. Saat pemuda pirang itu masuk. Pemandangan yang tak mengenakan di dapatinya tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

**TAP..TAP..TAP..**

Derap langkah Naruto membuat koridor sekolah menjadi sangat ramai, sesekali dia menabrak beberapa manusia yang juga melintas di koridor itu.

"Dobe tunggu." Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto, tapi pemuda manis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Sasuke tak dapat mengejarnya.

"Aku mohon dobe…aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua." Naruto tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya. Walau terasa sangat pusing, tapi Naruto berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Tetap pemuda pirang itu tak menghentikan langkahnya, saat Naruto sampai di kelasnya dan mengambil tas-nya berniat untuk pergi dan bolos lagi dari pelajaran sekolah, Sasuke mencegatnya di depan pintu.

"Aku mohon tunggu dulu, ini semua rekayasa Neji." Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke, dia tetap mencari cela agar tubuhnya dapat keluar dari kelasnya dengan melewati tubuh sang Uchiha ini.

"Minggir." Naruto berkata dingin.

"Ini karna Neji, aku disuruh Neji melakukan hal ini. Dia bilang mungkin dengan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Sakura, aku dapat mengetahi isi hatimu sebenarnya."

"Aku bilang minggir UCHIHA." Naruto memberikan penekakanan pada marga Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu menangkap lengan Naruto dan menaruh di dahinya.

"Lihat wajahku karna sentuhan kecil seperti ini wajahku menghangat, hanya karna disentuh olehmu dobe, aku merasakan suhu tubuhku meningkat, sebelumnya-pun aku pernah bilang kalau aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang aku sukai, karna aku merasa hanya kau yang sanggum membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat se-drastis ini dobe. Yah..aku mencintamu." Naruto terdiam, semua murid yang lalu lalang di depan kelas mereka berhenti seketika. Sasuke menatap Naruto, menatap kearah mata berwarna samudra itu. Naruto yang ditatap begitu menjadi canggung dan membuang mukanya

'tubuhku kenapa? Aku tahu aku demam. Tapi kenapa bukan hanya tubuhku yang panas, tapi juga pipiku, aliran listrik di perutku ini dan panas di dalam dadaku ini? Apa ini namanya cinta itu?aku merasa suhuku meninggi lagi.' Batin Naruto

"Jangan lihat aku teme." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam

"Aku mohon jangan lihat aku begitu dong, aku 'kan jadi malu. Aku tak mau dilihati orang yang aku cintai seperti itu." Sasuke menyeringai, tangan lentik itu mengangkat dagu Naruto. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto merasakan getaran di hatinya. Panas di tubuhnya kini tersalur langsung kehatinya. Tangan tan itu mengalung di leher Sasuke, rasanya tangan itu ingin terus berada disana, berada di leher orang yang dicintanya itu, bibir itu pun rasanya tak mau terlepas, tapi apa-pun itu mereka berada di depan pintu kelas mereka, jadi siapapun pasti melihat adegan itu langsung.

'Aku tak tahu kalau suhu kita saat mencintai seseorang itu sangat rumit, suhu khusus untuknya, suhu ini hanya untuk Sasuke. Suhu di tubuhku terus meningkat..meningkat…meningkat…suhu normal di tubuhku adalah 38 derajat, tapi yang tersampaikan adalah suhu Hatiku.'Batin Naruto.

"Teme..aishiteru.."

"Hn..aku juga.."

Tanpa memperdulikan guru-guru yang sedang lewat, teman-teman mereka bahkan beberapa fujoshi yang memotret adegan itu, Sasuke mempertemukan bibirnya itu dengan bibir manis Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Keroyok saya karna membut fict abal lagi…*pasrah*

maaf saya masih tak tahu ini pair SN OR NS. Tapi apapun pairnya, asal Sasuke bersama Naruto, author rela dan iklas *Semangat*

Mugi dapat insipasi ini dari komik yang Mugi baca+dari teman-teman cewek Mugi yang bilang kalau suhu tubuh mereka meningkat kalau mereka lagi dangan pacarnya.*pundung* (author gak pernah ngerasa, karna author gak punya orang yang disuka sih). Mungkin minna semua pernah merasakannya?^^

yooosssssss readers semua, aku sayang kalian. *pyuk semua*(maklum author lagi henk)

tolong di…

REVIEW PLEASE^^.


End file.
